In recent years, safe and clean natural energy such as solar power generation and wind power generation has been introduced. However, the output of natural energy is not stable, and the mass introduction may negatively affect the voltage and frequency of power systems. If the supply of natural energy largely exceeds the power demand, the natural energy power generation systems need to be stopped, resulting in reduced utilization of power generation facilities.
To solve such problems, a large-scale storage battery system using secondary batteries is added to the power generation systems, and is expected to prevent output fluctuations of the natural energy by charging/discharging power to and from the storage batteries, and to store surplus power in the storage batteries.
In large-scale storage battery systems such as a storage battery system for power systems, the required storage battery capacity is obtained by configuring a storage battery device including a plurality of battery modules arranged in parallel, in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in series.
To adjust the cell balance of such a storage battery device, the voltage of a single battery cell having the lowest voltage in the storage battery device is used as a target voltage to adjust the voltage of other single battery cells.
However, for example, if abnormally low voltage occurs in a single battery cell forming a storage battery device, the voltage of all the cells can possibly be adjusted to the voltage of the abnormal cell.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a storage battery management device, a method, and a computer program capable of preventing an influence even if an abnormality occurs in a battery cell (or cell module) forming a battery unit, and providing enhanced utilization.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-179739    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-124933    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-212020